OTAKUMONOGATARI
by Ex Hunter Cloud Chasing Loli
Summary: Araragi Koyomi, has had a lot of odd occurrence's that have taken up most of his later teen years, and have fabricated a story he can now claim himself to be the Protagonist of. But is there an Antagonist not shown yet? In the time not documented in the series, I will make my own stories that Araragi is involved in, and add to the story itself. Has 1 Main Arc, and Side stories.
1. Koyomi Innocence Chapter Part 1

_**Intro: This is my take on certain days that have not gone recorded in animation for the Monogatari series. I will tell stories that focus on certain characters more than before, and hopefully catch the same vibe from the series. I will mainly tell the story in 1st person from whoever the story is mainly focused on as you get that character's own perspective, and not have all the answers given to you easily. Thanks if you are interested in this chapter, and please do give me some feedback.**_

_**(0)**_

_**Ah, summer. What another joyous time of year. (Obviously) So it just means more time off from school. Yes, I've dealt with the troubles of the supernatural lately. Though it's really not all that bad. It's made me quite popular recently actually. (At least I think...) I've learned to devote my care and self towards Senjougahara, a scary woman whom seems empty at first sight. But she's actually quite soft on the inside once you get to know her. (Ironic, She was taken all her burden by a heavy crab.) Anyway, she's naturally protective of me, so our relationship has become much better recently. Who else do I know who needed help? I must recall the exact order!**_

(2)

"Mister Arararagi."

"You've said too many 'Ar's!"

"I bit my tongue!"

"You and I both know it's always on purpose every time! So no need for the little wordplay." I Kyoumi Araragi, am arguing with an elemantary grade schooler.

_**OTAKUMONOGATARI**_

Whatever would make you think I'd spend a second of my day teasing you?! Araragi sure is a lecherous pervert! Why must you insist on enjoying such debates with such a young child?"

"Huh? Oh well...(Shinobu's pretty entertaining to talk to) It's just cause children look so innocent. But I already know you're not the innocent child you look. So the deception can be entertaining itself. Must I go on?'The dynamics just keep stacking!"

"You're totally right! Ha! I will never question your logic ever again my master!" Hachikuji prays and bows.

"(Hmmm... Master?) Joking aside, I was just summarizing all the people I've helped along the way until this day. Tsubasa Hanekawa had her stress conduct Black Hanekawa, and that was a hassle... but before, technically I helped a vampire live. (She probably knows who.) And I was just getting onto the next girl I helped after Senjougahara. It was you. Next would be none other than Kanbaru. But who was after... urgh. I forget the order. Perhaps It was Karen?" His hair fell flat. "Why can't I remember?" Araragi stood tall before Mayoi out in front of his house. It was a foggy day at sundown.

"Oh no, oh no! Araragi senpai can't even remember the girls he's helped in chronological order? What a useless pest!" Mayoi beratef him. "So long Kyoumi." And like that, Araragi left as well to talk to Kanbaru.

...

(3)

He was back before her prescence, and he stood weary since Kanbaru had the habit of proving to be quite the pervert. Senjougahara would not be the slightest pleased to hear of any flirting between me and any other woman. "Hey."

"Oh, if it isn't Araragi Senpai. What would be the cause of your visit to my home? You usually always have a reason."

(How rude...)

RED FRAME

"Ehh... well I was having a boring day, and I had a question. Besides I didn't even think you were home. I forgot to call on my way over." He assured her.

"No matter. Always glad to feel your prescence so close to me! Oh how I am so grateful for having an upperclassman I can call a friend. Sit and chat."

(So I did. I made myself comfortable in her book filled room... Geez. I thought we cleaned all of this multiple times!) "Kanbaru, I'd like to ask you something. Do you remember the time not too long ago that I helped you and your monkey paw situation?" He awaited an answer.

"Of course I do. It was a heavy time of my life since I was confronted by you about the issue. Because of you and Senjougahara's help, I was able to hold back the wishes of ultimately killing you Araragi senpai."

"Oh good, I-"

"I still hate you however." She smiled.

(WHAAAA?!)

RED FRAME

"How can you just jump to that conclusion so quickly Kanbaru! Oh how you are so cold! Appologize!" Tears came from Araragi's eyes. Or blood if you could call those vampire tears.

"I cannot." She replied easily.

"You must! I plead!"

"Too bad!" She made bunny ears.

"My life is over..."

...

(Again, joking Aside...)

"Kanbaru, I recall you helped me with someone after your incident do you not? It must have been Hanekawa correct? Or Karen chan?"

"Huh?" (Idiot.) "You can't even remember who you helped? Your blindness to what's around you is annoying." (He only sees what's in front of him.) "Honestly senpai. It was Sengoku. Remember she was constrained by that devilish snake? We had to conduct an exorcism on her in front of the shrine late at night. I was there to help you cause it was a dangerous situation, and you already knew that. Was that what you wanted to know?" She hoped that was all.

"Ah, so it was Sengoku. Then I must have Helped Hanekawa afterwards, then I had to deal with my two little sisters... That con man Kaiki was the main problem of one of my sisters situations, so that was a big ordeal to get through, but my other sister Tsukihi wasn't as bad, she just having a cold." (I lied.) "Summer is practically over, and I feel as if my time in town will suddenly come to a strained series of events up until my graduation..."

"Ohh? A foreshadowing perhaps?" Kanbaru picked up a blue book out of the many reds.

"Call it what you want. I call it gut feeling. I suppose today's getting closer and closer to nightfall. I am still left wandering something however..." Kyoumi rubbed his chin.

"What is it?"

"What was I supposed to do today?"

FLASH

(1)

"Kyoumi Araragi." Senjougahara greeted.

"Hitagi Senjougahara." He replied.

"I request something rather urgent today. Could you please ask all of the girls whom you helped to come talk to me?"

"W-Why?" (Sounds odd. Even for her.)

"Hmm. No real reason. I suppose I'd like to be given a recording of all that you may or may have not done to perhaps violate their innocence. It's all a test so you know."

(I feel like she's truly a yandere. Not a tsundere. Crazy about me, but could kill anybody for me. Maybe even me...) "You don't trust me?"

"No, in fact it's the other way around. Not directly from me to you, but only if you trust yourself Araragi. If you love me, then no worries. Just tell all the women you've helped to come talk to me. In order that is."

"Hmm. Sure." (I didn't question why in the hell why she wanted it done in this manner, but who Am I to complain. If it'll make her happy...) "I guess I'll go see Hachikuji first."

...

(4)

"Crap." (I forgot to tell Mayoi.) "Forgive me, but I must be leaving. Hitagi request that you talk to her." (I left her house, quicker than the rolling thunder outside. It was raining hard. And I had no defense of say one: um-be-rella.) I took out my cell phone and was off a beaten path in mud, it was 7 o' clock. I had multiple missed calls from the fire sisters. Of course, they'd have to wait, I was going to find Mayoi and prove my loyalty to Hitagi!"

_**Koyomi Innocence Chapter: Part 1**_

_**August 15th, 7:45**_

"HACHIKUJI!" I yelled. "WHERE COULD YOU BE?!"

"Stop you're frantic searching my idiot master." (That damned loli. I must hold restraint! I MUST! I MUST!)

"S-Shinobu! I'm searching for Hachikuji! Search with me!" She appeared from out of my shadow.

"Ahh of course. You've awoken me, and now I can't return to my wonderful sleep. So I'll have some fun until I am tiresome yet again. Why are you looking for her again?" Shinobu was soaked from the rain.

"Senjougahara requested it. So I'd like for her to talk to her before Kanbaru can. I just left her home to tell her the same thing. My lover wishes to speak with her."

"Hmm, well that little girl must be around town obviously. If she is still like the lost cow, than she should be near home, or near her accident. Let's go check the park."

"Ahh. Good idea." Araragi agreed with the thought.

_**RING RING**_

_**'Senjougahara'**_

(I answered nervously.)

"Yes honey?" I said sweetly.

"What are you? Fifty?" Hitagi replied.

"I take offense to that..." Shinobu voiced familiarly loud.

"Ahh, my apologies, truly."

"She says she's sorry." Kyoumi told the vampire.

"Men these days shouldn't talk like this, are you trying to kiss up to me you pitiful man?" Hitagi said venemously.

(HUH!?) "Of course not! Why in the world would I? I'm just treating you with respect?! Is that really so wrong?!" My hair flapped about angrily.

"Well anyhow, I just talked to Kanbaru. So no need to worry about the details about Sengoku. I heard the whole story Kyoumi. I just need to hear back from Hanekawa, and your beloved two little sisters."

"Oh. That's great and all, but I forgot to tell Hachikuji before I seen Kanbaru."

"Don't worry over that. I don't need to talk to her. However I suspect that you are a suspected lolicon. A title that only my boyfriend would have, so no worries. Are you out tonight?"

"Yeah. I was going to look for Hachikuji, but you said that it's alright. So I suppose I will go home and sleep. Or have a late night with Shinobu again. (I'm more of a night person myself. Morning light scares me.)

"I'd advise that option. It's stormy out, so I'd rather you not catch a cold. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

(CLICK)

"No need for a search party tonight?" Shinobu asked.

"That's right. We're going home, I feel like staying up late tonight before my summer is truly over. Besides, I always feel bad leaving you alone all night."

Shinobu smirked. "If you really feel so bad, then carry me."

"You'd better hang on for dear life, cause I'm running home."

(5)

A strange pale girl rides her bike slowly in the middle of the street in front of us, me and Shinobu do not know who this odd looking girl is, but she did not look the bit pleased to catch sight of her. The pale girl stopped her bike, she smiles at us. We walk towards her but Shinobu stays behind me. "Hello." I greeted her, she wore the pink schoolgirl suit.

"It's a stormy night out tonight. Any reason as to why you're out so late tonight with a little girl on hanging off of your back?"

(RUDE) "Oh, this is a favor I owe her. So I'm carrying her around, until I get home." (Oops)

"Oh, she lives with you?" The odd girl asked.

"Umm, yeah. She's my cousin."

(You're an idiot.) Shinobu thought.

"That's so wonderful! Seeing such a caring pair of cousins enjoy their night out on the town even during a rainfall." The streetlight turned yellow. "Though, I wonder the reason why she clings to you so tightly. Is it my looks that keep you weary? Are you cautious of seeing someone so surreal looking? Or maybe you seek comfort in him? Perhaps a romance is the case here?"

(!) I can feel her anger rising... "I'd call you rude, but I don't think that's your intention. You don't seem to know when you're crossing the line..."

"Oh, I only meant as a joke between guys." The girl said.

"You're... a girl though." I was confused, and disturbed at the same time.

"Oh my bad, I'm supposed to be a girl right now." (WHAT THE?) "My name's Ougi. Glad to meet you." She stuck out her hand from her sleeve, which was too long for her arm. Or... IT'S arm. It's hand was chalky white, with no hue of pink what so ever. I shook it, and I felt a shiver up my spine.

"Mmm. My name's Araragi. This girl on my back's name is Shinobu Oshino. She's the type to get grumpy easily, so don't pay any mind to her." (ACK!) I felt her teeth bite into my neck.

RED FRAME

"Glad to be acquainted Shinobu. You're related my uncle?"

"Oshino has no relatives. No need to lie you strange creature." Shinobu tugged on my hair. "Let's leave." She whispered. "That thing is giving me a bad feeling."

"I'm his niece! I came to this town after he left! He hadn't even left me a note or anything! I can't believe he never mentioned me."

"Ougi, I never recalled him saying anything on any relatives he's ever had, nor do I believe you completely, but I will say at the least that he was a very mysterious man. So we can just leave it at that. It was nice talking to you, but I must be going home."

WHITE FRAME

"Did I offend you?" (It doesn't understand.)

"No." I walked away, furthering the distance between us.

"Maybe your cousin doesn't like me?"

(No.) She's still talking to me? I must be halfway down the block now...

"Do I scare you?"

(Shiver) Now you are...

"Please, whatever I said. I do apologize."

"GOODNIGHT!" I yelled, quickening my pace.

"Aren't- scared- me"

Only those three words were what I heard from far away. "Please hurry. She's giving me an awful vibe."

"I AM!"

...

(6)

"Woo, that was a late night work out. I am glad to be home however." I chatted with Shinobu finally.

"I highly suggest we do not ever meet that thing in public ever again unless there is supervision in the area. She has an ominous vibe to her, or it I mean." Shinobu kept a cold look.

"Ougi was her name. I'd really like to not be rude, but she definitely held the qualities of a man to me. Just a bit slim. She did mention something about being a girl right now. Hence slipping on the detail of a woman's nature. I mean she said before 'I only meant as a joke between guys' right?"

"Suspicious nature indeed. She was resonating with foreshadowing my master, it's not something to ignore. But you said qualities of a man? More like a small woman..."

"WHAT?!" (STEREOTYPE...) "You would only say that at first glance Shinobu! You say that because she looks oh so frail on pale! You really don't think do you?! She obviously is a he! He didn't have the feminine lengthy arms a regular high school girl would have! It's most definitely a he, even by his manly grip."

"Whatever. That Ougi is just a gender bender to me, something more even. But he just gives me a bad vibe, and I've been alive for hundreds of years so it was just a matter of gut feeling."

(Caution) "If that's what you think, then I'd suggest we keep our distance from him, and keep our space to ourselves." I heard her opinion, And I agreed with it. So I plan on staying true to this conversation, and distancing Ougi for the better. But since it's a bit early, my sisters might be out still. It's only 8:15 PM, and Karen surely is training with her boyfriend. Bless her strong heart for saving herself for her big brother! (Pervert) Though I can't say the same for Tsukihi, she's probably sucking face as we think this very moment. So, it'd be a matter of a couple of hours before everybody is home. My parents have gone out of town to help put a smaller town just over a 100 miles, it's in short need of officers, and the outback town is in a crisis in need of protection.

"Pervert master. I'd say for compensation of awakening me so early, and carrying me so slouchily in the rain, you could let me suck a good amount of your blood since it's so delicious."

I swear, it's like she's flirting with me at times. "You don't have to ask you know. But it's not in our best interest to do it frequently, but you already know that." I sat on the couch, and slipped the collar of my shirt down for her, relaxing myself.

"Much thanks." I saw a grin upon her face, and she layed herself against my chest and began sucking much slower than usual. She had gripped the back of my head and brought me in for a clutch. I felt so good always comforting her, and I held her with an contempt smile. Minutes passed, and I believe she had grown to a year which she appeared to be a teenager. She didn't look half bad, but for some reason, she never shown this form that often. She was finished.

"Any reason for the transformation?" I asked.

"You probably like the body of someone around your age better, so I figured I'd get to see a pleasing reaction from you." She rubbed her index finger around my lips, and I felt nervous. Of course she took advantage of being aware of my thoughts, and she teased me. "Oh no, I forgot, you're a famous lolicon and you like short hair. So if I kept this body, but cut my hair, you'd abandon your beloved Hitagi for me?"

My hair stood tall. "You're so devious!" I couldn't imagine her with short hair... I'd die from the sight of beauty.

"Hmm, my hair short might be overkill to you, but none the less, I'm grateful you're able to see me in a different way from just being a link to you, and even a friend." She gave me a heart melting smile, and I couldn't lie to her.

"It's true, you're the exact opposite of me, but you are extremely attractive to me. I've always fantasized about blondes, and you having such a loyal personality, it's a dream come true. However, my love for Senjougahara can't waver just because of you... But, I do wish it did."

Shinobu looked plain, as if she was contemplating whatever it was I just said to her. "So, even you can be a little selfish at times Araragi? Hmm, well your relationship was a bit forced with Senjougahara, but I can't try and persuade you to drop her, but You'd best think about who the hell is going to be around longer..." She gave me a hateful look, much to that of shame and hatred. "Goodnight, you coward." She slipped in through my shadow, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for leading her on as a flirtatious device. For fun even I'd say was the reason I had alluded to love with Heart-Under Blade... that's right. It was fun thinking all these romantic thoughts... though she was asleep now, so I was free to think all of these thoughts. But since I had left her disappointed... I'd felt rather upset.

I sleep...

(7)

LUST

LOVE

LIFE

LONG

LONGING LIFE, (FOR) LUSTFUL LOVE

These thought are Shinobu's?

_"I didn't want to have this conversation with you, but I guess I do. Koyomi, just what am I to you? A sister? A cousin? A friend? Or just a part of you? What is it to be exact?" She asked me, she was on a red velvet sofa in her teenage form with a purple blanket over her. Clothes laid beside it, and I stood tall with a haunting feeling inside._

_"Well... somebody special sounds much too cliche if you ask me. So however you want to put it, it's like you're half of me. (Love) I couldn't live without you the same way. I may as well be dead if I lost you Shinobu." (Life)_

_"You say that now, but it means nothing at this point, you expect me to be pleased hearing you say such kind words to me now? What reason do I have to live at this point? You're the only reason I am alive at this point , even though I wished for death. So why must I be chained to you for eternity..." (Long) Tears of blood have appeared, and she holds herself. "You are so selfish. You help all these girls, while I stand at the sidelines saddened by your motives. If Senjougahara wasn't the first girl to ask you out, then what about Mayoi? Kanbaru? Sengoku? Hanekawa? Or even me? What if I was the first to ask you? The first option? You wish your feelings could go away, but you lie."_

_"I wasn't lying. I do want you, and your body to myself. (Lust) But I'd be guilty of cheating, and that would be my all time low. If you were to ask, I wouldn't have said yes until say recently. So if Senjougahara never asked, and you had asked me tonight, then I would have said yes. But we're together now. I'm sorry, but I will not go out of my way to exclude her from my feelings, so please, for the meantime, let me experience a human's love for as long as I can. Cause in the future it's just me and you, so please, can you go another Fifty Years or so and be patient with me?" I am really a romantic, but this was no bluff. I was being honest. It's still strange to find myself in this predicament. I feel like I'm in a bad fan fiction or something._

_"Oh...Really? I just have to wait?" Shinobu sat upright, with the blanket just barely covering her breasts._

_"That's all I ask. Until the moment I part away from Hitagi. Who knows how long this relationship will last."_

_"Fine, then by contract, sleep with me, in my realm. To prove you are honest, you are invited to sign to agreement with your body."_

_(Aroused) "Oh must I?" I asked. (Guilt) "Is it really necessary?" (Daring) "I guess since this is a dream, I should have some fun."_

_..._

I am awake now, and It's early morning. The sunlight petrifies me, but I get over it. Feeling displeased with myself and disgusted, I am glad to have settled an agreement with my partner at this point. Even if Senjougahara never finds out about my afterlife plans, it's still selfish of me to go making arrangements with another girl so early on already. I had done something intimate with another person, and I liked it. It was ecstasy, that I miss the feeling, but it was wrong of me to do so. Still, if it was going to please Shinobu, I was glad I did it. But back to pressing matters, this chapter was supposed to be focused on me redeeming my innocence to Senjougahara... When I just did the exact opposite.

_**Next time- August 16th.**_


	2. Koyomi Innocence Chapter Part 2

_**(18) I'm sitting on a triangle platform out in front of the cram school. I've heard nothing but angry roars throughout the night, and I figured whatever was making these noises would approach me. Seems as if it's being very cautious taking residence inside the cram school. I wondered what it could be, but I feared for our lives once we saw whatever cruel god laid inside the cram school...**_

(8) August 16th, early morning. (Pleased) Well not like 6 am where a bit of sunlight peeks through, more like 2 Am, and I only got four hours of rest after I (******) Shinobu, but I shouldn't put it that way. What I meant to say was make a pact with her. Every Year we will do this, but it's not like I don't welcome, I rather just feel swayed in the heat of the moment...I don't regret it simply.

(Back to The story)

I'd best call Sengoku. Or maybe Senjougahara would prefer not talking to her... _"I hate little brats like you"_ So cruel I thought. So... I should go see Hanekawa? Maybe she's out for a stroll I'd hope. It's so early though... And Shinobu is asleep. I'd hate to wake her from beauty sleep, but I'm not tired at all. Hmm... A visit to the cram school would be nice. I'm already into my shoes and heavy clothing for the rainy night outside since it was pouring rain, but I still had to be quiet even though the rain might have muffled my sounds made. Wouldn't want to worry my beloved little sisters. (They'd go nuts) I am out of the house, ready on my bicycle with a heavy raincoat on. I am traversing the town until I'm on a familiar one stop road sign. (STOP) I of course looked ahead with my flashlight to look at the sign again just to be sure I was in the right area cause the sign wasn't here before. I swear I was hallucinating, but that didn't stop me from treading cautiously ahead. The road was as usual with lots of nowhere around, to my left was a river, and to my right was just a big yellow field of weeds and dirt. Telephone poles went on for miles and the lines swayed back and forth above me, which sounded like a mass amount of whips beating the invisible body called Air. My light seemed to dim the more it went along the road, and here I was finally at the front gates of the cram school. I left off of my bike, and there it was... Actually I knew this time it was a He.

"Sup bro." The large round man greeted me. He wore a bright yellow floral snapback, with a large brown fancy coat you'd see a banker wear while getting his morning coffee. He accompanied it with black work pants that seemed to be the american brand dickies, sporting red nike shoes... Yes, a very American Man. He also was a bit grizzly, with a light mustache and peach fuzz chin. His hair was grown out, and it hung out the back of his hat, that dark brown hair... "I'm bored, so I came here in the night."

"Really? Me as well." I gave him an cautious look.

"Coincidence? Well let's call it that for the meantime, but more or less I'd like to say I'm glad to have met somebody. You're the 3rd person I met today who's crossed my path and replied back to me. You Japanese sure are shy."

(HUMOR)

YELLOW SCREEN

"You're american?"

"Born and raised."

"You American's sure are social."

"Depends where you're born my aware friend!" I gave that reply from him a lot of thought. He was well versed in conversation.

"What is your name?" I kept a plain face.

"Daniel. Nickname Daniel-Son. Online ID: diggydugg. You've probably seen me arresting people on Grand Theft Auto." (Excitement)

"You mean online?! Do you roleplay?!" Could he be an hidden Otaku like myself?

"Of course! My favorie to do that on is Minecraft. Can you guess what my role is in a lobby?"

"Hmm. I'd imagine internet character diggydugg would take after his real life counterpart. You're the adventurer of the group right?"

"Hell no." (GASP) "I tend to the farm, food, and housing. You could call me the 'Grandmaster landlord'."

"SUCH A COOL TITLE ONLY REWARDED TO THE COOLEST! MAXIMUM COOL!"

BLUE FRAME

(Alright... Calm down Koyomi.)

"Alright, so how'd you find yourself near this Cram School?" I waited for a reply from the American.

"Well, If I had to guess, it's because I sensed a vibe from this school that I can't get anywhere else in town." An plastic umbrella flies in between the two, and the rain lightens.

"A vibe? Can you sense spirits?" He could, but there's no way to know for sure unless I see some proof at least.

"Oh yeah, I can smell the feathers of a Phoenix on you. The immortal Phoenix is young in her age, and I can even feel disturbed from that shadow of yours."

The moonlight hit me, and I could see my shadow wobble. "Oh...Yeah." So... what can he do? "Do you just sniff out trouble, or can you do something extraordinary?"

"Sure I do. You never told me your name though..."

"Oh, sorry. My name Is Araragi Koyomi. You can call me whichever, I won't take an offense."

The american's brows raised high. "Y-You're harboring a Vampire!"

(That was quite abrupt.) "How'd you know?"

"You're name was all I n-needed! Oh man, it's a Kai Killer too... I can't believe you're alive! I had to kill one of those things to even stand here and talk to you! But no! You've tamed a cold, hot blooded immortal vampire!"

(BLUSH)

"W-Well... It was no easy feat I assure you."

"Your ego is getting the best of you!"

I tear up. "You saw right through me..."

"Only if you're fragile, like glass."

"So wise, so wise you Are Daniel-son." I liked this guy a lot! He was pretty funny, and it was a good break from all the girls I had interacted with these past few months...

...

(9)

"Got a girlfriend? This town's infested with I'd say some of the most beautiful Japanese women I've ever seen! I just saw a big breasted beauty wearing a pink uniform earlier today man! She was the first to talk to me in town! I bet she's your girlfriend?" The American asked me, we stepped inside the cram school and were on the 2nd floor where Oshino Meme usually rested.

(He must mean Hanekawa.) "I actually do have a girlfriend, but that is not her sadly. It is someone who I do cherish however, so I can't say 'Sadly' for not dating her."

"Who's your girlfriend? I bet it's that tall chick with the Yellow Jumpsuit I talked too as well!"

(K-KAREN!?) "I think you may have met my big little Sister! Was she polite?! Did she threaten you?!"

"Huh? She said she was trying to make somebody jealous and was looking for an irresponsible boy friend. She asked me since I looked like a trouble making delinquent, but I was offended, and told her to go off a bridge. She back flipped into the river below us."

SURFACE LEVEL-

-1 Ft K

-2 Ft A

-3 Ft R

-4 Ft E

-5 Ft N

-6 Ft C

-7 Ft H

-8 Ft A

-9 Ft N

-10 Ft !

(SPLASH)

"That was definitely my crazy sister." She did it to impress him I assume.

"Yeah, she was going on and on about how she was going to show somebody in her life the true meaning of justice through Jealousy. Some crazy preachy stuff I didn't care to hear honestly." He seems a bit stuck up. Or is he genuinely not fond of hearing another's opinion?

No, that can't be it. "If she approached you differently, would you like her more?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't like her, I just thought it was bothersome to approach me for help without thinking of my side first. I didn't ever get a 'Would you be comfortable with this proposition?' or 'You're handsome! Care to help a pretty little girl like me?' Nope. Nothing like that! No kinds words for Daniel-Son! She preached on about justice, and wanted a trouble making boyfriend to prove something. I have no idea why she would make this kind of proposition to a stranger like me." I eyed Daniel whom had attached his focus to his phone.

"It's morning soon, and we've talked for how long? A couple hours?"

"It's 6:00 AM Vampire Lord. Look outside." Yup, the light was outside now, and I was extremely tired.

"Hmph... This Vampire Lord sure is tired now, and I'm thinking I should nap for a bit. You can go along with your day, or you can rest around here too. Anyways though, my sight is blurry, and I'm dizzy. Good morning." I slept...

(10)

This damned light freightens me ever since the day I lit up like a matchstick from the touch of the suns warm rays once I became a full vampire. Though I shouldn't complain, or else that little girl will wack me for sure. Though I'm so pathetic I might like it...

(GROWL)

I felt the hairs on me stand up with a shiver down my spine, and for the 2nd time in my life, I was actually afraid. Normally I'd confront the thing, but I was shaking just from the thought of breathing. Loud thuds went near the entrance of the room I slept in, and it had walked away quite slowly. It went down the stairs as I heard it's low breathing thin away from my hearing... "Shinobu..." I whispered.

She had half of her head sticking out of my shadow behind me. "You're afraid, and it woke me. What is it? You want me to hold your hand?" She said with a low brow as if looking annoyed.

"You sleep too much anyway. AND YES, I AM SHAKING! HOLD ME!" I cried pitifully.

"Oh? A scared liitle boy is seeking the comfort of a beautiful deity like myself. How sad. Well, if it was an orser, then I could not refuse it my master."

"An order? Umm... Sounds too one sided to me. I already told you that."

"Really? So If you ordered me to be forever fondled by you for the rest of my existence, you wouldn't think about that ever?" I thought she was leading with something again, but I didn't want to have it go any further down a flirtatious path.

"Well I could never do that cause you'd hate me. What would be the point of touching you if you didn't want to be? It's no good Shinobu. You still think every human as selfish as ever. But not everyone would be so quick to turn their back on you like I tried to. When we first met, I ran away remember. You cried, but then I came back. Your sorrow shown me to be helpful to others and I am grateful for the event in which we encountered, but no, I don't like to force you into anything."

"So romantic. You do have a big heart Koyomi. It's too bad you're still immature however. You think you can help everybody don't you? Well it might get you hurt in the end, and you'll have to live with it, but alas, that's another topic for another story..."

(Upcoming soon! Sengoku Godess Chapter! But don't tell anyone.)

Shinobu continued. "You are kind, so I will pay that back in anyway I can." She hugs me.

I pat her head. "Hold me tightly! Squeeze me until I break!"

(CRUNCH)

"Pat me faster! Faster than a Speeding bullet!"

(BANG!)

"What a weird image for the readers." I told Shinobu.

"Oh stop breaking the fourth wall you pervert."

(11)

We hadleft the cram school after bickering for almost 3 hours, which she had begrudgingly put me down for all of my faults these past two days. Things like 'You're more of a coward than usual.' or even, 'You are a backstabbing boy friend.' And things to complain about as such. But you're probably wondering why we're having so much dialogue in this chapter, and it's basically because We've hit an issue. My girlfriend doesn't trust me, and neither does my better half. But don't worry readers, you're favorite Senjougahara will appear...

NOW.

"Araragi. Are there no other girls you wish for me to speak with?" We met in person at my house.

"There is another girl yes, in fact a few more would be the case here. I meant to call the next girl to talk to you, but it was late, and I couldn't contact her. So if you wish, we can get the rest of the girls here if you would like."

"Sure, let's settle all of this at once quickly since I'm very on edge as of late. It's something I regret feeling after all the trust I had put into you, and it must hurt your feelings because I think you're a cheating, lecherous, sexually frustrated demon. So call her over, and your sisters if they're here." So forward, and abusive. That was Senjougahara in anybody's eyes, but to me, that was all to her exterior. Much like a crab, she's very rough on the outside, but on the inside was a soft and fragile mind... My guilt for this pact I made has depressed me very much so, and I'll have to live with it. No way was I going to tell my lover. It might break her.

"Alright then. I'll ask for the girl to come over." I called Sengoku.

(Ring)

(Ring)

(Click)

"Brother!"

(FONDNESS)

"Hello Sengoku."

(WARM)

"Why is it that you would call me on such an occasion during this lovely day of summer? M-Maybe brother Koyomi wants to learn a new fun game!?"

(NAUGHTY!)

"Heh, That's not the case here. I'd like to ask you to come over here to my home. My friend wants to meet you, so is that-" The phone was snatched from my hand.

(BOILING)

"Hello, I'd just like to ask one question. Did Araragi try to touch you." Hitagi kept that scary blank face.

"Umm, no. Why would he do that? He has... no reason to."

(COLD)

"I see. No need to come over brat."

(FREEZING)

She hung up my phone. "That was rude!"

"It's rude of her to turn fun family games into some sexualized fantasies with someone who has a girlfriend. Twister huh? He hee..." Creepy laugh...

"I never played the game. It was hard as all hell I assure you." I kept my composure, though I saw this girl look at me with a threatening glare.

"She didn't sound like she was lying, so maybe you're clueless to her lust for you Koyomi."

"N-No. I just ignore it." How cruel of me.

"Hmm... I see..." She had gotten quiet. "I only ask because I worry, but where were you last night? You never explained to anybody. Was it important?"

"Heh, no. I was just bored and I met a new person I can call my friend. Though it was a long night, I spent a few of the hours conversating with him. I hope to see him around soon, but he left without a trace in the morning. He had an wise aura around him to me, he seemed... Level."

"Level you say? Explain please?"

"I mean just not distracted on other little things, but was a focused balanced person. A calm person who knew a lot without doing too much. An skilled observer, and a funny one. You would really like him, he's a good talker."

"Better than you?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

BLACK FRAME?

Such hysterics...

"I might not see him again, but I reckon I'll check the cram school tonight again. He already met two of my friends yesterday. Odd that they never mentioned him though. A strange enough character deserves some reception right?" This was something that bugged me. Why had I not heard about Daniel from Karen or Hanekawa yesterday? I talked to everyone but no word of him, the level headed marauder, or Grandmaster Farmer.

"Funny. What did he look like Araragi?"

"He had olive skin, an pretty yellow floral hat, a fancy brown coat and he was a bit burly. He had a kind voice.

Her eyes widened. "W-What a strange sounding person. You should stay away from him Araragi." She sure was worrysome.

"Hmm. I can't really just ignore him out of the blue..." I pretend I'm on an yellow sand island, and he's the only person around me.

"Why not?" A purple crab asks me on the beach.

"Well Hitagi- I mean..." (PRETENTIOUS IMAGERY) "I mean random crab, It's a fac that if we were on friendly terms, then I'd best treat him how I'd want myself to be treated. So if there's one thing I hate, it is ignorance. I was naive, so I can't turn away a friendly being."

"But looks are decieving aren't they?" The crab's flesh squuezed out of the cracks of it's shell. I looked over to my side to see Daniel with a wicked grin.

"I guess you're right crab." A tsunami crashes onto me...

...

(12)

"Karen chan. Briefly explain the closed amount of time you spent with your brother when that meddlesome Kaiki had gone and flawed the many lives of students at your School." Senjougahara wasn't the biggest fan of my sisters, but she didn't detest them either. I'd say she babied Tsukihi for some odd reason though. Perhaps cause she saw that Tsukihi took pride in bettering herself, and admired it. But Karen does as well, so I'm not sure if that was it.

"Ohh. He took real good care of me whenever my fever was particularly high, and he was worried a lot for me. He was very upset once he heard his dear little sisters were in trouble, and he was there by my side to make sure I was ok!" Karen spoke boldly.

"Wonderful. I'd expect none the less from Araragi himself. Did he do anything provacotive towards you at all?"

"Provoking ehh? Nope not at all! Big brother would never do anything to me without asking first!"

"Oh? And did he ask about anything?" Senjougahara looked towards me.

"Well an embarrassing story is all there is to it, but in short he brushed my teeth, that was all that made me uncomfortable really. But he asked at least!"

She looked confused. "Wow, that's...Odd. And you Tsukihi? Did he touch you my darling little friend?"

"Oh yeah, he fondled me and kissed me without asking! I don't know why he would do such a thing to me that perverted bastard!"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Oh no...

(CRASH)

(SHATTER)

(SMASH)

"S-SENJOUGAHARA! T-THAT'S EXPENSIVE!"

(TEAR)

"BIG BROTHER! NOOO!"

(BONK)

(Wee Woo, Wee Woo, Wee Woo.)

"Well Araragi, you should go rest now, you had a nasty fall down those stairs and you look black and blue."

"All I've been doing this chapter is sleeping and talking!"

"It's fine bro, we'll be home today, so we can watch the house." Karen clung to my right side.

"Yeah, do not worry yourself! Go rest your bruised disgusting face brother! It's noon, so take your time! We will not let any evil doers near this house today! No sir, no sir!" Tsukihi clung to my left side.

"You see, your two beautiful sisters will watch the house tonight, so rest." Senjougahara kissed my cheek, which the two sisters had gasped from.

"YOU GUYS HAVE ALREADY GONE THAT FAR?! SO PASSIONATE! MAY I TRY ON BIG BROTHER?!" Tsukihi yelled.

"Ooh! Me too! Me too!" All three girls smiled and started to smooch all over my face.

"Why are you doing this?! AND I'M THE PERVERT!"

(CONFUSION)

PINK FRAME!

Oops... S-Shinobu will be irritated by this...

("Already am.")

DAMN.

(13)


	3. Koyomi Innocence Chapter Part 3

After I had received a good couple hours of sleep, I awoke in a staggering pain which I could barely move from my position on the bed to make a call out to my sisters. So I went back to my slumber, and Shinobu had awoken me more hours later, with an over aware look on her face. It was night time, and it sure was late.

"Hey master, you should really run down the street quickly. I'd advise this." Advice from her?

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, that man you met... He's stopped by earlier, and your sisters talked to him just a few hours ago. Actually it was long ago, at 6:00 PM. He stopped by and asked for you, but your sister's denied him..."

"So? Why should I run down the street?"

"He came by every hour, and the third time was moments ago Araragi! Do you know what he's doing?!"

"I- I don't know!" I was in a cold sweat, and I heard loud knocking downstairs, they sounded like someone was throwing their fist at the door,

"I think he wants to kill me."

I wouldn't let that happen... "I'll go talk to him, that lone wanderer." I got out of bed, but I had fallen over face down.

"Idiot! He put a restriction on you! Haven't you realized?!"

"That explains the painful constriction! Damn it all!" I crawled to my bedroom's door, and Shinobu stepped on top of my head and turned the door knob. She then shoved me out of the room on my face, eating the carpet. She closed the door.

"Please be careful If you care for my safety." She gave me a sad look.

I went downstairs.

I did.

I was at the front door.

I opened it...

I Was...upset.

"Aye Araragi, it seems you have time to talk to me now."

Daniel had a white winged stick-man like creature with no features to it's body besides it's large square feet. It growled under one flap in it's face as black goo went on my face. But that's not what upset me. What upset me was that my sisters had been knocked out on the front door step. Blood drained from Karen's mouth, and Tsukihi's forehead was split open. "I know your sister Tsukihi won't die, so I had tooken more caution with her. Don't worry bro."

"B-Bro?!" I yelled. "I'm THEIR BRO!" I lunged for his throat, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head, I saw that his body was colored bright red, and I wrapped my hands around his throat, and squeezed tight. He made no movement and neither had the white apparition.

"Hey now... If you don't stop this... this being will unleash holy... vengeance on this earth... Araragi..."

I took his word and calmed down, I let go of him, and he caught his breathe. "Holy Vengeance? Why wouldn't it do the same to you huh?" I asked.

"Why you say? Ya mean your sisters right? Well they had bum rushed me with fear and hot fists, so I was granted permission by his honors to protect myself."

(GURGLE)

"What the hell? They attacked you?! But they were scared of a suspicios man coming back over to the house asking for me every hour! Their attack was provoked by none other than you."

"Silent! Best stay aware my Youth, because you will have never have no knowledge of the term suspicious or provoke! I will burn your demon stain off of this rotten plain If thy attacks again!" You will feel GOD's ever burning punishment on yourself!" The white figure's voice was old, and it echoed in my mind, reverberating his last words.

"God." I said simply.

"Yeah, He's an angel."

(GACK!)

"He looks horrifying."

"You annoy me demon. I am not freightening in the least, this is the MOST pure for- (GACK!) pure form..." The black goo came in a large pile on my sister Karen's face.

"You look sick, I don't believe that's your form at it's purest." I said back.

"Would you two stop arguing? I just came for one request for Araragi, could you hear me out?" Daniel stood between me and the white stick figure. He picked up my sisters, and wiped Karen's face. Her face was glowing golden.

"My sister looks so devine and beautiful because of that black stuff. So I'll listen."

"Thanks a bunch." Daniel reached in his coat and pulled out a mirror with a light on it. "May I talk to that being in your shadow? What is it's name?

He asks for her name? I won't say her real name, not to him.

"Why do you want to see Sh-Shinobu?" I stuttered to fool him. "I mean-"

"Shinobu is it? That's fine. I don't want to harm anyone again, so could I speak with this Shinobu?" He held the mirror high.

"Alright then, but if anything happens..."

"No worry, as long as you're both chill, then no worries."

...

(14)

I dragged my sisters to thir room, and I was left with an sinking feeling. The shades in the room faded to a red glow. My body shook, and my fists were clenched. I was very upset. I am very upset. I'm depressed... I'm a lot of things right now. I couldn't protect my sisters, nor Shinobu. But I gave into their demands. That angel scared me. "Shinobu."

"I thought you promised to protect me." She looked depressed and clutched my pillow.

"And I will. He just wants to talk and he'll leave. If he doesn't, I'll kill the both of them..."

I am down the stairs with Shinobu, I'm holding her hand, and clench it tightly. The door's now open. "Oh my. It's a she. So beautiful."

"DIS-(GACK) DISGUSTING." Here we go with the black goo again...

"What do you want from me?"

"Shinobu." He placed the mirror in front of her. "Could you stand and stare into this?"

...

She rejected. And glass broke apart onto my front door step. "You thought you could fool me? That was supposed to kill me wasn't it?" Shinobu said angrily. I clenched her shoulder and braced myself.

"Are you hostile th-" Daniel's words were stopped short by A fist through his gut. That white thing's fist to be exact. "Jericho..."

"You have no guilt you think? You forget the balance issue we came here to solve. You are not to trick and monsters into death. Any balance removed will be put into force by GOD's holy power!" The thing yelled at Daniel who was squirming on the ground.

"It wouldn't have killed her..." His words left us all silent.

"Oops." The white thing said. It pulled Daniel off of the ground and got his blood all over itself. "Warn me next time you pest!" The things voice shook the area around us.

"W-What was that for then? I still don't quite follow why you're here..." I scratched my head.

"Well not to kill her, but it was just to see if she was hostile from the start... Sorry it had to come to this Araragi. But she seems unstable..." Daniel put his hand in his coat. The white thing hunched over growling at Shinobu.

"Daniel... You used me to get to her?"

"By sheer coincidence I promise. I really do like you man, but I also hate you at the exact same time."

What was that supposed to mean? "Look, there's really no need for this. Shinobu has stayed with me for the past year and she's been really good! No random attacks on anyone! An Angel should especially know this." I pointed towards the white thing.

"I also know that keeping her around comes with great consequences... But we will leave for now you filthy demon. Best stray from his neck tonight Heart Underblade."

"I'll see you tomorrow man." They vanished from thin air.

(15)

_**August 17th.**_

"It was unexpected." Hitagi voiced over the phone.

"Yeah same goes for me. A new friend turns out to be a messenger from god. And my girlfriend lied to me about meeting him." I said calmly.

"Araragi, I figured you'd avoid somebody like him... I didn't want to reveal what he showed me so long ago. Back when I was attacked by that man, he showed up and helped me give into my barriers I wished around me."

"W-What?" He convinced her back then?

"He showed up one night when I couldn't get sleep, and when I irresponsibly left for a cemetery to wallow in my own pity from my parents divorce."

Funny. What was I really thinking when I left in the middle of the night to the cram school? I thought I was bored, but obviously not. Frustrated would be the word I assume, And guilty would add to it. I felt that way even more so after I promised to Shinobu. "Yeah. I left in the middle of the night too. Me and Shinobu had gotten into an argument and I was upset. I couldn't sleep and I had met that stranger Daniel. I liked him a lot when I met him, but not now. He swooped in like an old detective in disguise... "

...

It was a stormy night, and the world was drenched in sepia tone. Cheesy trumpets from an old noire film boomed in the background. He approached me with his long trenchccoat and fedora. He flicked the cigar out of his mouth.

"Hey yo sonny. You walk through these neck o the woods dis often? Sounds pretty suspicious when I say it like that ehh?"

A New York accent... "That's because you're going out of your way to make it sound suspicious you 1940's western detective stereotype!" I yelled.

"Ha. Just bustin ya balls kiddo! I only wanted to ask ya name!" Daniel gave me a warm smile.

"Koyomi Araragi."

"YOU'RE HARBORING A DEMON!"

(Now that I describe it... Daniel knew from the second I told him my name I was guilty. So why come here and threaten me later?)

BESIDES THAT FUNNY SCENE...

THERE'S MORE TO WORRY ABOUT!

...

"A detective in disguise? How fitting for an American." Hitagi said.

"Yeah, that's what I was getting at. He just appeared out of nowhere, and he caught my name. He seemed to just know everything about me then. He even sensed Shinobu in my shadow surprisingly."

"You're right. This is most definitely something to worry over. You can have leave your sisters to me. Though you should probably vacate this house during nights. We don't know what those two have in store for us. So, would you please leave tonight Araragi?" Senjougahara said barely.

"I will have to... Me and Shinobu will patrol the night looking for them. We'll confront them directly before school starts, and this whole mess will be over..." I said, with a posed look on my face.

"Really? It's the 17th. Do you really expect to have all this laundry out of the room before the 20th? You really are Naive Koyomi!" She said angrily.

"Heh, you really have changed haven't you Hitagi? I'm so relieved to hear you get upset like this..."

"U-Upset!" Her mouth quivered. "Of course I can get upset! You're family was just injured and threatened! I have every right to be so angry Araragi!" She shouted.

"O-Okay! I understand! It's fine! I just didn't expect it is all!" (What a scary girl.)

"Yes! It is fine!" She yelled in my face.

"R-Right..."

"I can yell ALL I WANT!"

"Well, I do have neighbors..."

(SILENCE)

"My appologies."

"I accept your appology Senjougahara." I grinned.

"Well, could you appologize to me perhaps?"

"S-Sure. For worrying you?" I asked, just to be sure why I would appologize.

"For that... and because I think you do stuff with Shinobu you shouldn't I'm not always upset about that. You do it just so she's on your side, so I understand Araragi."

(!RED FLAG! THAT PETTT LITTLE GIRL MUST DIE NOW!)

(OHH NOOOO!)

(SHE... REALLY INSULTED OUR RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT KOYOMI?)

(S-SHE MISUNDERSTANDS! YOU'RE MORE THAN JUST AN ALLY! YOU'RE MY BETTER HALF! YOU'RE A PART OF ME I CAN'T LET GO!)

(HMMPH! She can live...)

(Pheww...)

(For now.)

(Shinobu!)

(I'm just kidding!)

We argued telepathically.

"Yeah, I want her to trust me since we'll be together for a long time, so if at the least, I'd like to be able to be called her friend."

"Yes, so please be gentle with me. Be quick so you can find the villians and sabotage their evil plans Koyomi..."

"So you want me to..." (CLICK) "Oh okay. Sure I guess." I couldn't say no now.

(16)

It was late, Two O' Clock in the morning, and Senjougahara rested in my bed. She had such a pretty face, but no way would I spoil that. I felt dreamy, and was wanting to sleep myself, but no longer could I turn my back now. If anybody taught me not to stray from danger, it was definitely Oshino. Something reminiscent of him sprang to mind. Some blues Harmonica would play while we make interesting small talk, and some dreamy bells would have been playing the instrument you'd hear in say a stereotypical western Jail. Everything stereotypical... Daniel might fall under. A slang user, an odd dresser, a mild talker, an invasive attitude, a non sensitive personality, and he would even come to my doorstep just to talk to me. He would even...

!

"Hello Koyomi."

He jumped to my windowsill, and I sat on my banana chair awaiting to say something back. "Oh, why'd you come over here now? Do you plan to kill me tonight?" My shadow bubbled in anger.

"Well, not quite."

(UNEXPECTED)

BROWN SCREEN

" _."

"W-Wait! What happened to your dialogue! How pretentious of the author to make his audience guess what he's saying! Do not rip off Gendo's last words to Doctor Akagi in End of Evangelion!"

"What? Who's Gendo? Actually, never mind. I was just asking if you could... Hmm. Could you find that Angel Jericho with me and deal with it?"

"Huh? But in your blank dialogue line, you're stating I myself should just find him! Now you include yourself!"

"Because I thought it over, and he's an unstable Angel, willing to kill off this whole town if he wanted to. So I was going to forgive the fact that you harbor a vampire since all you've done is nothing but good up until this point. So, I'd like to find Jericho and forcefully kill him if we could."

"Kill an Angel? Without an A.T. Field?"

"Shut up! We can do it! I can go find him and trick him into staying within an area for a long time, you and your vampire just need to find him, and kill him. I'll have to show up a bit late if we're going to do this however."

"Show up late my ass! This is just a trap to kill me and Shinobu isn't it?!" I yelled silently.

"No! It's really not! I just need an unholy artifact If we're going to kill him. Because Araragi, if we don't kill him, your entire existence in this town may cease to be. All your friends, family, lovers..." He looked to my bed. "Everything will be gone. And that's not natural. So do believe me, I don't want this to happen to anybody."

I thought about it. "Alright, I believe you."

"Alright then! Meet me outside!"

...

(17)

"Just in case, carry this around." We were walking through the town on the way to the cram school, and Daniel handed me a hot bloody thorn.

"What is this? Why do you carry such things?" I was surprised.

"It's a weapon you can stab Jericho with. If you do so once, it may paralyze him. Though he's no rookie, so the spawn of Hell's many bush thorns might intoxicate a holy warrior. I'd use it repeatedly if you can Araragi."

"So, just stab him?" I stopped by a bench, and thought of Shinobu to help us in this situation. We were close to the school now on that long street beside the open plain.

"Yes, that's all you gotta do. But if you somehow lose it, just stall until I get there okay?" Daniel pulled out his cellphone. "You have a number don't you?"

"Yeah." We exchanged contact info in more ways than one. finally Shinobu appeared.

"This has been quite a summer wouldn't you say my master? Working with an American to stop the tyrannical power of a lunatic Angel from heaven? What are the odds I ask?!" The blonde vampire sat on the bench beside me, holding my hand.

"Anyway, since you've got this pretty little vampire here, I suggest you take advantage of her powers, and have her help you in our quest to kill an Angel."

"I could gather that already you basic American! As if I'd let my master fight a crazy Angel all alone!" Her grip tightened on my hand.

"Yup, a close relationship is what I'd call this..." Daniel smiled. "Well, wait outside the cram school in ten minutes. He's there now as we speak, so mess around here until then. You approach him through the front of the School, and you take the battle there you two. Do whatever it takes to kill him."


	4. Koyomi Innocence Ch Part 4 Plus Preview

(19)

It's flat face looked at me, with it's body hunched over growling and coughing up black goo onto the steps out in front of the cram school. "Jericho." I announced.

"Some nerve you have demon. You didn't even bring that little pest of a former vampire along with you to a battle you mustn't lose. If I kill you, who knows what Heart Underblade will do. So, I'm assu-(GACK) Assuming you have a strategy to dispose of me."

"Well..." My shadow wobbled. "I came pre-prepared."

"Pre-Prepared? Don't you just mean prepared you stupid-" A foot was planted into it's face. A lovely foot might I add. Shinobu was as close to her adult form now, and her power showed. A simple leap from my shadow, and she flew like her leg was a bullet straight for that Angel's head.

"I was serious. Pre-Prepared." I assured the creature.

"Suph uh tweat twactic! GACK!" The thing sounded like it had a fat lip.

"Anything to kill a warrior from god." Shinobu said as she made an impressive spinning hand chop to it's neck. Cutting it off with a gush of white flames erupting from it's neck. "(HISS!) Holy Flame!" The vampire stepped back cautiously.

"Oof. Ma head. Ma neck. Amd ma pryyy...pride. It's been hurt." The angel's voice thickened, and it talked normally again. "You are sure to pay for humiliating an angel, former Vampire." It's hunched body stood tall now, and it growled oh so loudly at us. It gave me goosebumps to say the least. "To cast a death..." It picked it's head up, and pointed it at Shinobu. "...is to sin." The creature chucked it's head at Shinobu, and it erupted in her face, casting white shrapnel everywhere with black goo yet again. Shinobu was unharmed.

"I'd say... Easy. We didn't even need that sneaky american to help us in this situation."

"Don't underestimate him! Look at his body!" I shouted.

"Huh?" She saw what I had feared for in the beginning. The first time I heard it's low growl... that feeling in myself when it made that intimidating sound. She saw it revert to nothing but a skeleton. And we both felt it at this moment in time. Direct fear.

"Collapse." Was all it said, and we Shinobu fainted, while I could barely keep my legs up, and my eyes open. "Now. We're truly alone."

"No." I trudged to Shinobu.

"I said to sin, is to cause death. So I'd rather not kill her or you. But is that fair? You've never killed a soul yourself, but she? Of course there's room for her to talk. HaHaHa..." It laughed creepily. "She shall be the beginning of mistakes to erase, and I'll travel across all planes to erase more and more. To keep you safe, from a stable person, is what an insane angel would do."

"No! Y-You mustn't kill her! Please... She's my..." My heart ached from not being able to get closer to Shinobu. From not able to do anything.

"A loved one of yours? You'll lose them all anyway. Nothing lasts forever boy." It's skeletal hand formed to a thin blade of bone. "She was strong, but not worth it."

"Not worth it you say..."

"Nothing is until you're at your limit. Ha. HaHa!" It went to strike Shinobu, but it's arm had fallen clean off. Some kind of noise was made like something blunt hit him.

"I'm nowhere near this limit." Daniel spoke. A chain rattling was close by, and I couldn't open my eyes. The creature was moaning and I heard the chain make contact with it. "Gimme the thorn."

I chucked it randomly to his voice. "Here."

"ACK!"

"...That works too." Daniel said. "Goodbye fallen angel."

My senses came back to me, and the night became vivid to me. "You saved us Detective."

"Hmm. I would assume I did, but something else helped us, something stalled your passing in the darkness."

"Passing?" (REALIZATION) "Oh, you mean my fainting?"

"Some pale girl was standing out in the field looking towards the school here from far away. So It couldn't possibly be her. Or was it a him?"

(FORESHADOWING) "Yeah, that thing wouldn't have anything to do with all of this. That'd just be ridiculous." I agreed for some oblivious reason, cause the writer felt like being lazy. I swear, he writes my character so badly...

(I DO NOT!)

"Anyway...S-Shinobu!" I ran to her, like she was a damsel in distress. "S-Shinobu! Please! Don't leave me! I LOVE-"

"VAMPIRE PUNCH!" I felt her love in that punch!

"OOOOH!" I flew so many feet, and I had found myself into one of many hallways inside the cram school.

"So, is this how a man romances an 500 year old vampire?" Daniel asked.

"This isn't some typical romance you'd catch in Twilight American. I couldn't even call this much of a romance to tell you the truth."

"He ran to your side worried, so that would make me blush no matter what gender. I guess that shows the cruelty of age right? You can never have a cute side anymore because you grew up too much. You've lived Five lives, and Araragi is just someone along to help fill a void. Wouldn't you say I'm right?"

"I'm really not all that mature since I don't find any fun in taking things seriously, so you've got the wrong idea."

"He's just there to fill the void though? You don't care for him?" Daniel pushed on the topic.

"Oh, that too. You've got the wrong idea." The blonde smiled.

"I see, I really do I'm sure. But what about Jericho?" Daniel asked.

"You mean that dead Angel you killed?"

"Ahh, now see! Who's got the wrong idea now ehh?"

"What do you mean ironic human?" Shinobu quickly turned her head to see the white creature crawling with it's bones rotting. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Inconceivable... Now, Crush."

"AHH!" Shinobu's back caved in and she folded like paper onto the ground, meanwhile, the American's legs buckled together and flattened into the concrete.

"See! He's not dead! A corrupt Angel has no want to just vanish without finishing his goal. Can you move?"

"OH SHUT UP! Does it look as if I could move?! I'm literally folding! FOLDING! ACK!"

"Ahh, you're F-(CRUNCH) Folding. Well I'm literally being shoved into the ground. You see? My knee-caps are popping out of my legs, and my thighs are on the ground. Where'd my calves and feet go? It's all just tomato paste now." Daniel looked unaffected and pointed below him at the red pool below his shattered under half.

"Don't act so cool! You must be in immense pain!" Shinobu said stupified.

"I am, but there's been worse!"

"Oh would you two be quiet?" The angel asked nicely.

"..." Daniel remained quiet

"Nope..." Shinobu whispered.

(BAD MOVE)

"!"

"AHHHHH!" Shinobu suffered.

"I swear...Jerry... You really need to stop all this- TORTURE!" Daniel tore off his arm and chucked it at the angel, with it making contact, and exploding on impact, having bones, and black goo everywhere along with a bloody rain storm shower the front yard of the school.

"Now is it dead?"

"Why yes Shinobu, now it is dead."

(20)

August 18th, and school is starting soon. I've done so much over the past year, and I'm only awaiting more to come. I know I'm sounding like the narrator about to close the chapter's story here, but I'm really not. You could say, that rather, it's only gotten worse. Oh yes, I mean the situation... You'd be crazy to think it would, but do believe me... Just a day passed when Daniel tore his arm off. A day passed since that angel died, and left me with an astounding feeling of Accomplishment because I had gotten rid of a problem... not by myself.

...To be continued.

**_(?)_**

_**"Koyomi! Koyomi? HEY?! I'm talking to you Koyomi Innocence man! Why do you look so depressed?"**_

_**"This is the face of Accomplishment Karen... You will never get to see this face on yourself."**_

_**"Hmm. No. That's definitely Despair."**_


	5. Medusa Infatuation Chapter Part 1

(1)

(POINT OF VIEWS/ NADEKO MEDUSA)

"Say , is this where I get to stay?"

"Oh? Not satisfied Nadeko?"

"No! I LOVE IT!"

(PLEASED)

"You're a god now, so this shrine is fitting for a god of your stature Nadeko Medusa. It has a ring to it don't you think?"

"Huh? I don't care what I'm called! As long as I'm recognized as the new god of this shrine! That's all I care for!"

"Really... You're more childish than before you ascended, you know that right?"

"I'm a god!"

"No shit."

(ANNOYED)

"Huh? What's wrong ? Aren't you happy for me? Aren't you glad I'm not the victim anymore?" I didn't care about my past self, so my new life as a god is what I'm more focused on, so I hoped would think the same for me! Apparently that's not the case anymore... He seems unsatisfied.

"Well Nadeko, to say I'm going to spend eternity with a little girl for a snake god is not how I imagined the rest of my life...Say, who was that man who stopped by earlier? He looked rather grim and pale. Though rather generous for that donation I must say." The snake curled around the donation box and hissed.

"You needn't be so protective of that money ! It's not going anywhere!" I grabbed the snake, and swung it around like it was a jump rope.

"AHH! THAT HURTS NADEKO! PLEASE DON'T SWING ME SO CRAZILY! AHHHHHH!" The snake hissed as I swung it back and forth as it's body slapped the ground over and over.

"PLEASE! DON'T INTRODUCE THE CHAPTER BY SWINGING ME LIKE A DAMNED TOY!"

"Ohh. You're right." I released the snake. "Today's the first day I met Kaiki Deshu, who had been generous to me as he donated to my donation box. Araragi has been coming to the shrine everyday to convince me to return back to my humanity. But I'd really like to not do that since that'd probably turn me into a victim again, so I refuse to overthink the thought ever again."

"Are you seriously making Monologue outloud?" said.

"(CLEARS THROAT) I expect Big Brother Koyomi to come over again today and try again, but he'll only return home disappointed and in pieces. So I await here all day to see my love again! He's so romantic! I hate him so!"

"Very... EDGY. You're so Edgy Nadeko."

(SCARY GIRL) "Oh? Edgy? Is that an insult? Hee Hee! You're funny ."

"Aye. Now are you done with the introduction?"

"Hmm..." I kept an empty head. "Well." Wait I thought. That's not all to the story. "Yes. I also wanted to let the readers know he's been very depressed lately, and will continue to be so after High School. B-But that's part of the main Arc! This is just a side story! But don't worry! He's still around!"

"Who's he? What are you talking about? What's this Main Arc Nadeko?"

"I'm talking about Araragi Koyomi!"

_**...Elsewhere.**_

(SNEEZE)

"Someone's talking bad about you?" Senjougahara asked me.

(POINT OF VIEWS/ ARARAGI) "Hey! Are you trying to pick a fight?!" I was in a bad mood today, and her personality was getting the best of me.

"Huh? No not quite. I am not the type who likes to abuse her beloved just out of sheer pleasure. I'm the sweet, caring type who will give back rubs after I'm yelled at." She smiled slightly and giggled quietly. How scary...

"I- I see. Just so you know, I'm the type who'd rather not receive a back rub from his sweet caring friend. So could you please not go down that route?"

"Sure. But you have to promise me not to go see that snake girl again today. Then we'll call it even Steven for today." She threatened.

"Make us even? What did you do for me today?!" I was curious.

"It's not what I did, it's what you did today." Hitagi looked annoyed.

"Really? Then wouldn't you do me a favor?"

"You're supposed to do me a favor." Hitagi held something behind her back.

"Oh... Fine then. I won't see that girl today. I swear. The both of us can just hang out."

"I see. Let's go on a date? No... Want to go on a date? Hmm... We should... go out on a date maybe? I wonder..."

"This again?"

(RIDICULOUS)

"Hey Araragi. Let's go out."

"Alright. That's fine with me." I was glad to get the formalities out of the way, and finally do something romantic with her.

"Koyomi. Let's go somewhere with your sisters. I want to baby Tsukihi."

How romantic...

_**Now back to the Story.**_

"So? I'm expecting to hear a new arc that involves sad Koyomi? How dazzling! I hope that's not the main focus!"

"Aye, for now. It's just the two of us doing whatever is interesting with the story. Though, I don't see a huge problem to resolve between us, so maybe it'll just be a couple of chapters involving us talking to each other... How boring..."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! THE STORY CAN ALREADY BE QUITE BORING WITH THESE PAINFULLY LONG CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN CHARACTERS! IT WOULDN'T INTEREST THE READER ENOUGH UNLESS THERE WAS AN ISSUE FOR THE CHARACTERS TO RESOLVE! AND WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THESE BREAKING OF THE 4TH WALL'S?"

"Oh right. Well there's not a lot to say about my arc at this point other than the fact that Koyomi comes here to play with me everyday. So rather that's not interesting is it? Then there's the issue with this man Kaiki Deshu. I suspect he wants to decieve me, but for now I'll accept his donations."

"You're pretty smart for a child aren't you?"

"Hmm...No not really. It's you who is smart."

"Enough of the small talk Nadeko! What's the point of this story?"

"My perspective of course! From now- To the future!"

222222222222222222222222222

_"Good Day: ."_

_"Oh. HelloBertrude, my futuristic mechanical slave. Have you come to polish my pulse rifle from the war of 2047?"_

_-TOO FAR!_

(2)

"I'm not that far along yet... I just await my life from now. I only wonder how it will go..."

"Nadeko. You sound unpleased with the story setup for you. Is it because it's being dragged on? Do you feel it's boring?"

"Not really . The constant breaking of the4th wall is pretty interesting in itself is it not?"

"It's not enough to drive the chapter..."

I was so bored with the conversation... I had gone back to sleep. I only lied deep in sleep dreaming of regret by becoming season 2's Villian. Regret of not trying to attain something unreachable. A romance with Koyomi Araragi.

...

!

(A VISITOR)

But who?

(OBVIOUS)

" !"

"Well hello there kind young girl."

And that day... I was tricked into becoming a regular young cute girl again. I had forgotten all about my love, and so my story ends here.

...

_**Now! The boring Arc has ended. And a new fresh start is upon you reader...You can now read...More. Ha you thought It'd end here? That's too drab for my type of writing...**_

(3)

I'm sitting alone in my room talking on the phone with Tsukihi. For some unknown reason I had grown comfortable with her family I had known only recently. Except for their brother, which his name only left me in despair for no good reason. So I had no intention of approaching the intimidating Koyomi Araragi. But Tsukihi liked to hang out with me and talk about all sorts of things. The only time I did not enjoy her prescence was whenever she seemed annoyed by something I said. She would turn so cruel and attack me down to the last inch to break me down. She would only appologize to me about it later, and say it was only in her intent to make me a more 'Real' Person. Whatever that meant. But I didn't mind it when she came over, but today I was feeling lewd. I could be quite the pervert some days, so I was going to play twister with her in skimpy clothing today and say it was practice for a scene in one of my manga's I was drawing. She might even like to be involved in the game as well!


	6. Medusa Infatuation Chapter Part 2

(I)

My life as an Otaku was set into motion once I had gotten out of the hospital from a mild coma. I can still recollect the vivid dreams I had while in that catatonic state...

(WHITE)

(SLIPPERY)

(AND DEVIOUS(

The body of a beautiful scaled white eel still hisses in the back of my mind, but I've no idea what this infatuation is made of. I have no recollection of my life before... So why? Why must the thought of a white snake appear in my head as I go about my daily routines? Everything feels out of place... I'm unsure of my past, and even my future. And even now... I am not afraid. I live in a suitable home, a wonderful family, and two friends to call my own. So I should have no worries right? Many stable people would say that, but I'm under different circumstances...

_**"Damn you! Lie still"**_

I scared Tsukihi after forcing her onto the polka dot mat. I thought it'd be funny, or she'd might have fought back. But fear struck her eyes, and her complexion looked grim.

_**"You dare... Defy me you sophisticated little pig?! Get off your high horse!"**_

I really can't explain it any other way. She just left because she was uncomfortable.

"Oh honey! You spilt juice on the floor! Why didn't you clean it up? Your friend sure was in a hurry to leave what with hiding her face and what not." My mom said

"Oh juice. But I didn't have any juice mother." I replied simply.

"Did... Did she cut herself on accident?" My mom looked at the pair of scissors. "Was she embarrassed?"

"Oh! Yeah! That's why she left in the first place! She damaged her beauty. And that's what she values most!"

"Why didn't you say anything Nadeko?!"

My room was infiltrated by my parents and I had to sit and watch them clean the juice off the carpet while I planned my next move for later. I would go over to Tsukihi's house and apologize for being so inconsiderate of her beauty. But that would have to wait until my parents left. I would leave the house cheerfully, and I would call Karen for directions to the house. Though... I do not wish to meet their brother. He seems a cold type of person, and perhaps a selfish kind at best. He ignores the fact that his sisters have boyfriends, and he acts like he's the only one in their lives. Infatuation is it? Such a pretty word. So interesting I find it. But- getting off topic. I just hear a lot of things about him that I shouldn't hear as the fire sisters would say. Ooh! Like that one time-

(TEETH)

(AROUSAL)

(SUBMISSION)

(I wish I understood more about what she was talking about with a toothbrush, but she was very vague with the topic.)

(CAME OUT OF NOWHERE)

Maybe... I can have the same weird experience perhaps? I should find out.

(II)

And here I was, on the front door step eagerly waiting to see the fire sisters. "H-Hello."

"Ahh... How are you doing. I mean aren't you..." An older male greeted me with a surprised look on his face. He looked very handsome and he had the same weird pointy hair strand in the back of his head. He was... Handsome.

"Y-Yes I am...Nadeko. Friend of Araragi. I-I-I mean Karen & Tsukihi." What was this feeling around him I got? I felt hollow and sad... He looked to be full of regret. So... Why do we share distaste in looking at each other?

"They're upstairs... I didn't know we were to have company honestly. I would have made scarce already." I looked him straight in the eye and felt something biting me in my neck. It hurt, but I liked the feeling. While looking into his eye...I saw myself. I looked at myself and I had looked so sad. Why was that I wonder? But it hit me. As he was staring deeply into me, I felt gratitude for something. Having this feeling so sudden, I blushed. But soon afterwards, his iris focused and I was surprised.

(RED)

A Vampire maybe...?

"(GASP) Who are you?" Do his sisters not notice? Should I be convinced of this weird encounter?

"Just an old adolescent..."

"Say, why would you make yourself scarce if guests were to stop by Mr. Araragi? Are you shy?" I was curious.

"No, most guests are fine, but I have a scary girlfriend you see. And I'm not too good with girls around me. Especially young ones." He grinned, and it scared me.

"A Lolicon are you?"

"That's right. I'm a lecherous pervert, so stay away from me... Nadeko-Chan..."

(RIGHT EYE)

(BLINK)

He hid his eyes away from me, and was out the door quicker than a bullet. The feeling disappeared when he left... But now I felt so flustered and lonely. I just... want to go home now... I'm feeling depressed and such. So I'd much rather not show this side of me to the sisters. Let alone Tsukihi who'd break me down for sure.

(How Awkward...)

(III)

I can't really explain it, but I felt upbeat for a reason or another, and I had felt like going to the park to maybe play around on the odd steak shaped bicycles. Maybe some fellow kids my age would visit a lonely girl on a Saturday afternoon. I guess...who would come here after all?

(CHILDISH)

Everybody's probably out with their friends doing cooler stuff than playing at a park, I'm sure. I'm too old for this kind of thing. I should act more civilized like a young lady.

"Yes, I'd like to open an account please!"

(AT MORAL BANK)

"Too young. 'Hole in wall' does not take the responsibility of anybody not suitable of age to open account on their own. Please verify ID or have a parent shown."

"H-Hole in wall? That's a pretty shallow name isn't it?" I had traveled across town to Moral Bank to open an account to feel like an adult, but that was childish of me too. But why was the computer being so emotional? I mean who calls an ATM 'Hole in Wall'? That sounds like something only a paranoid man would say... A Paranoid Android. Thom Yorke would be proud of my little pun.

(INSIDE JOKE: THOM YORKE FROM 'RADIOHEAD')

"Of course it's shallow. Stupid girl, just what do you think machines are made for? Somebody to talk to? No. Only to make certain tasks easier." An older voice said to me.

"H-HEY!" That voice... Was that also Koyomi who yelled just now?

"Koyomi?" I turned around and saw a grizzly teen with a fancy brown coat and a pretty floral white hat. On the side, it said 'R.I.P. YELLOW'

"Sorry Nadeko. This is a friend of mine. Or I guess you could call him your friendly neighborhood American."

"You make me sound like a superhero Araragi. Is this your girlfriend? I thought you said she had purple hair cut short!"

"Yeah... You met her." Koyomi looked like he was in shock from the American's reaction.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend Koyomi? That's so nice! Your sisters told me you were a single, lonely, loser, virgin! I'm so happy for you!"

(GRIEF)

"So... That's how my sisters talk about me behind my back..." Araragi fell to his knees, and he held a sad frown.

"You're pretty blatant aren't you?" The American told me.

"I-I-I didn't mean to be rude..." I hid my face behind my bangs.

"Aside from the cruel name, my actual name is Daniel. Glad to meet ya. I'm an American Boy. Well, not boy as you can see. A young Adult. And I met Koyomi here during the recent summer of last year. And... I've been around to help. But don't worry, I'm an non Canon character. Is that the correct term? I'm not really valuable to the actual plot of the original story is what I mean to say."

(?) "You're familiar with Japanese culture then?" I ignored the plot exposition he was trying joke about, and continued on with formal conversation.

"Of course! I love anime!"

(TO ACTUALLY SAY YOU KNOW A CULTURE JUST BECAUSE YOU WATCH A LOT OF ANIME) Me and Araragi fell over, comedy act style.

(THIS MAN WAS SURELY A NAIVE ONE AT BEST) "Say Daniel, we should get going." Koyomi rushed the man.

"Wait. You go on ahead. I'll meet with you later Araragi. Tell your beloved Senjougahara that I eagerly await our meeting. I need to... deal with work..."

Immediately, Araragi's jaw dropped and his skin turned pale in complexion. "H-Hey! There's no need for you to involve her! You got it?"

"Please leave. Maybe you're still upset with the events that transpired recently and you want to make up for it? Well it's too late for you Koyomi. You do not need to be involved anymore. For now, I can help. Nadeko. I'd like to take a trip to the zoo. Would you mind showing me the way?"

"S-Sure." I was glad he asked me for help. I had no idea what they were talking about, but maybe Koyomi was worried about me? I will take his consideration to heart, and leave it at that.

"N-Nadeko. Whatever you do, don't get close to the reptiles. It- It's scary! It's scary for such a pretty girl to have to witness!"

(SILENCE)

I blushed.

**(IV)**

_**(TO THE ZOO WE WENT)**_

_**(But, I SAW THE REPTILES ANYWAY!)**_

"WOW! THEY'RE SO PRETTY!"

(HISS) "They're taking quite a liking to you. That's pretty rare to see snakes act like that towards anybody. Even to it's own, they show no romantic infatuation with their mates. It's kind of cool is what I mean. Do you like snakes by any chance Nadeko?"

"Huh? Well... I don't ever recall liking snakes before my coma. But there's always that reptile like feeling in the back of my head. At times I feel vicious towards people. Ready to leap and snag whatever's in my grasp. And a pretty white snake always appears in my dreams at times. So, I guess I do like them a lot. It'd be nice to have one as a pet."

"You think so? Well if you really want, I could ask the manager/ animal handler for a favor. He kind of owes me for a certain ant problem. Which one would you like?"

Seriously? This American is willing to get me a rare pet snake for a favor he's owed? I guess this is how foreigners show their new found friendship some thanks. "Wow... It'd be really dangerous to own one of these snakes wouldn't it?"

"You kidding? Of course it's dangerous! But I'll whip it into safety the moment we own it Nadeko-Chan. So which one? It's all yours!"

Hmm...Which one? Araragi told me not to look at these things... but they're all so beautiful. Why can't I pick one just because he said so? Why do I care so much anyway? Ohh...Wait. That one...

(HISS) "Heya! You see me Nadeko-Chan?!"

"I-IT'S TALKING!" I yelled.

"Oh really? So you can hear him?" Daniel lifted his cap off his head revealing long brown locks going backwards.

"Well, if it isn't the one who sealed my body away in that shameful talisman. Interesting that you'd want to bring my former hostess here to see me. Are you the main villain of this fanfiction Daniel man?"

"Ridiculous. I was just curious if you were in a body yet. It seems Nadeko here has some issues unresolved with the snake apparition from before. How selfish of Koyomi to leave it all in a daze. If only I was around. I had to deal with that sweetheart Hanekawa. She was fine though. A little flirtatious if you'd ask me."

"Nobody's asking, you conceited man." The snake hissed at Daniel.

"Sorry. So Nadeko, you want this one don't you?"

"Yes! He's so assertive! It'll be interesting to own!"

(HIS PUSHY ATTITUDE MIGHT IMPROVE MY CONFIDENCE A BIT)

"We'll see you in five." Daniel waved off to the snake and he had me follow.

"Can't wait to go outside..."

(HISS)

...

"Daniel, if you want it that badly, then I'm going to have to ask you nicely to put a restrain on the snake if you wish to take it home. If it was put in an isolated box, then we'd have problems with the snake's bloodthirsty aggression."

"No worries. I already got it settled."

We left the manager's office and an animal handler grabbed the white snake and handed it to Daniel. "Careful you hear? Want to name it?"

"Nadeko? It's your choice."

Hmm...

(V)

Daniel and I were walking through a forest up to the top of a mountain where it overlooked the town we all resided in. The white snake had an super thin fiber wire around it's body by it's head and it was sinking into it's scales. But a wooden small square board hung off from inside it's mouth as it carried it in it's mouth like it was a dog. "Well, I think it's time to explain this while I can. But for the mean time, enjoy this cool walk and remain calm. Okay Nadeko?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I'm going to bring this snake up to the mountain, sacrifice it, and paint the sacrificing circle with your blood. So then you won't have to be reminded of the snake's harassing demands."

"S-SACRIFICE?"

(DID I JUST GET CAUGHT UP IN A CRAZY DEVIL CULT?!)


	7. Medusa Infatuation Chapter Part 3

(VI)

"Brought up a holy mountain and I'm hanging by a fiber wire over a circle of a young girl's blood. I wonder what will happen after this?"

"You'll see. Nadeko, are you scared?"

"Daniel! Why are we up here?! Why'd you cut my palm?! I feel ill!"

"Scared. Got it. Come to the circle and sit below the snake." This feeling I got from the situation... Seemed creepy. Was this man going to molest me with that snake? Is this an American's fetish come to light? I wonder. But I'll cooperate since he is a friend of Koyomi. He seemed like a responsible person to me, even a little flattering. But the main thing was to stay away from reptiles wasn't it? Oh well.

"Alright." I sit below the snake on my knees and I keep my gaze toward it's small white body flailing about under the sun.

"Ready snake?"

"Is this a good thing? Or bad thing?" The snake asked calmly.

"It's a great thing! Just you see!" He squeezed the snake and I heard it's body snap in half. It groaned in pain and I could hear it's body twitching furiously above me.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU- OOOOOF..." I was kicked in the belly by him and he held me up with his other foot by my chin. "D-Daniel... Why are you hurting us...?"

"Tired of being the victim right? Do you despise the feeling?" Clouds grew above the skies, and a cold wind blew about us, scraping up old grass and dust around us.

"I- I HATE YOU!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Shut up! You can't do anything to me! Even if you could, you wouldn't have the guts to try and touch me! I bet you wouldn't even look at me after receiving great paranormal power."

"Y-YES I WOULD! I WOULD KILL YOU! I HATE YOU!" The hissing in the back of my mind grew louder, and I felt more ferocious than ever. In a situation like this, I'd normally just hide my face and plead for forgiveness. "Don't act like you know me you stupid American! I swear! If you gave me the chance... I'd... I'D KILL YOU!"

"Ok." Was all he said, and held my nose with his fingers, not letting me breathe through my nose. He held the limp white snake inches from my mouth and he forced it down my throat, and he let me keel over in pain. I was limp, not feeling anything, and he had backed out of the circle, just where he was a foot from the area. "Alright... No more worries. I have somebody who could help you. There's no need for you to have that nagging feeling in the back of your mind anymore Nadeko Chan. I will permanently be rid of this god today. Go home. And pay no attention to the voice in your head. It's just paranoia. Be ready at midnight." The abstract stylistic American left me in the cold with my belly crushed in, and my lungs full. I was in a large amount of pain, and I would be until I saw him.

(VII)

"Sorry for that forced ritual he had acted upon you earlier. If I was there, then he'd be sorry." Koyomi stood in the moonlight right outside my window. He stood beside Daniel who was holding his swollen cheek and was hunched over. Quite a sight indeed.

"But I am sorry. Well for being so ubrupt about it. How about you Nadeko? Do you regret not listening to Koyomi's words? This all wasn't chance you see. I wanted to be sure of your leftover paranormal prowess. It seems the connection you had with the snake still lingers. And Koyomi you naive being, you let another body take hold of that snake talisman yet again. You're lucky it was just the body of a dying snake. Otherwise it'd be out on a killing spree earlier. Quite thw chance it was caught and kept in town here of all places. Sigh."

"I did not mean for this situation to happen again, forgive me Nadeko... I'n truly the worst..." He said with a sad look.

So? Is it gone now?" I asked to ignore the sorrow he weeped.

"Well? Any voices in your head?"

Daniel wanted to confirm. "Of course not you freaking foreign trash! What a dumb question! HUH?!" Oh wow... This just blurted out.

"H-Huh? That's pretty piculiar. A lot of middle schoolers mentioned you said that a lot when you snapped at them. Perhaps the venom of the snake is seeping through again?"

(HISS) White snakes formed to her hair. "No!" Koyomi yelled.

But the screams could not reach my ears. All I wanted was to stab the both of them so many times. "I- I feel violence! The urge to cause pain!" I stared at Koyomi, and the memories came back... How he ignored my feelings, my cries for help, and how he angered me and hurt me so. "Koyomi-Onee Chaaaaaaan!" My hair stood up, and a spear grew from a snake in my head. It lunged at him, but Daniel quickly caught the spear with his hand, and he snapped the tip off. The spear went limp, and the head of a snake laid on the ground where the pointed tip was. The long handle turned into a meaty white scaled snake.

"Easier to actually fight back isn't it Araragi? Sninobu had the right idea."

Don't talk like that! I won't let you kill her!" Koyomi's eyes went red, and his mighty yell was quite terrifying to me. My snakes hissed in fear and huddled on top of my head. I cowered in the corner. He lunged at Daniel with his veins bulging out of his arms and with his hands cupped to strangle the man. He looked a bit intimidated with the cold sweat on his face and what not.

"H-Hold on! Who said I was going to- KAHH! KAH KAHHHHH!" Daniel choked. I stood in confusion, and my snakes disappeared along with my anger...but where was I now? Oh yeah...

(I WAS DREAMING)

(NOT REALLY)

(THE WHITE SNAKE'S DECAPITATED BODY LAY ON MY CARPET)

And he was beside **_my_** bed. Koyomi Onee Chan. I felt sad looking at him. "You're awake... Good."

"Hello Onee Chan..." Daniel was on the carpet by the window with red hand marks across his neck. He looked dead. "Is he still alive?"

"N-No. I accidentally killed him,but give him a few hours. He'll be back up and moving again."

You seem so kind Araragi, so why did you hurt him so badly enough to kill him? You don't seem the type to want to hurt people..."

"Well I just snapped... A lot of stress has built up around him recently oddly enough. So at the least, all I can say is that I'm sorry for causing such a mess. But... Do you still...remember me?"

"I remember now. Yes."

(REPRESSED LOVE)

(ANXIETY)

(WANTING)

"I remember how you pushed my feelings away as if you were oblivious to them in the first place. So as you were looking out for my well being, you didn't care for my mentality or the justice that you could have done for me. You could have cured my sorrow..." I leaned my head to the side, and my thoughts focused. "You act like you care for all your friends, but in the end, you can have your selfish moments. So don't act like you're god or a superhero Onee chan."

_**POINTS OF VIEW/ ARARAGI KOYOMI**_

(She's right... When Hachikuji had to wander by herself, I offered to wander alone with her. For no consideration for others. I am so pitiful.)

**_POINTS OF VIEW/ NADEKO (Medusa Forming)_**

"So... Can you do me wrong again this ttime? Or will you try not to?" This conversation went on so naturally. I felt the infatuation again with only this person. It was a crazy feeling and it drove me mad.

(SWIRL SWIRL)

"Araragi Koyomi. I don't know what to do in this situation. I hate you, but that does not mean I should."

"Huh?"

(EYES)

(SWIRLY SWIRLY)

(VIII)

He looked confused. But as was I. "This annoying hatred towards you is venting straight from me, and no other. I remember the past, and I at the same time can't just point all my agression towards you. I was going mad, and my creation I had in my head guilted me into finding his body. You were only trying to save everybody. But you realise now that you can't. So you needed someone to seek me out to make sure I was ok. You abandoned me because of your grief, and you thought that if you were able to see me again in person, there would be trouble. Your'e so unselfish. I thought in my last moments of truly knowing the world as a regular human being, that I was already over. Over with my life and over with achieving a love with you. I only wanted to exterminate that infatuation with you, but that led me to being decieved by Kaiki. Right?"

(REGRET)

(YOU COULD SEE THIS DEEP IN KOYOMI'S EYES.)

"That's right...When this is all over Nadeko-Chan, what memory do you wish to have of me? I must at least grant you that you that wish."

"Hmm."

(HISS)

"The... Tragic kind."

(EYES WIDEN)

"What was that? You want... More tragedy? N-No Nadeko!" Koyomi lept back in fear and scurried behind Daniel. His shadow was apparent under the twilight of the yellow harvest moon. "Please Nadeko! I was only trying to help! Are you really that hopeless?"

(HISS HISS HISS)

"Oh boy... This again." A tall blonde girl rose from Araragi's shadow and held a distasteful look on her face. "I'm prepared little girl, and you're not."

My snakes slowly grew back into my hair strands and I grew my spear out again. It was not sharp like before, and the snake head was visible. It's jaws opened, but quickly it dematerialized and faded to dust. "Oh no... What am I doing?" I asked.

"Looks like we were about to have another epic stalemate from last year. But there's no need for that Nadeko... I'll make sure of that... What did Daniel say to do again. Shinobu?"

"Well... Wait for her form to manifest, and slice up all the snakes. Simple." The blonde vampire slave straightened all her fingers and she looked sharp and ready to attack.

"Are you sure? That seems dangerous...?"

"Hey! Don't act- as if I'm done yet..." I calmed down.

"Done? Sorry little brat. But you've been done this entire time. We arranged all of this the minute you left with Daniel to the zoo. Now didn't the thought ever cross your mind that the American was planning something suspicious?"

(BLINK)

(ERATIC)

(BLIND)

(NAIVE)

(FEELINGS OF NAIVETY)

"I guess I just didn't pay much attention. So the entire time, it was all a fake plot set up around me from the beginning?"

"Well...N-Not ex-"

"Not even in the slightest naive girl. Daniel let us know ahead of time that you may have leftovers we needed to be rid of. And now we're all together, and the snake's power is weak. Daniel weakened it remember?"

Oh that's right...

(CRUSH)

"Mr. Snake was harmed, and then Daniel hit me in my stomach. So is that why I feel so unstable right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh man this sucks..." I turned around to have my backs to them. "I'll have to comply with them for now...They shall be satisfied. It's no point in me attacking them anymore, and that blonde babe sure looks intimidating. But maybe I have a chance against her? She's an old Five Hundred Hag right?"

"Yes- Wait what?! You know we can hear you talking to yourself snake girl!" Shinobu yelled. Araragi got in front of the teen vampire and held her back. "I swear! Impudent humans have no manners! Spoiled little cute brat!"

"Ahh! I know! You're angry!" Koyomi groped Shinobu's chest. "But you know you're not a hag! Would an old lady have wonderful lumps like these!?" He yelled in victory. "These are the breasts that belong to a goddess!"

"Gee. Thanks." Shinobu blushed and stood still. "VAMPIRE SHOVE!" She pushed him forcefully with his face into the carpet.

"To perform such perverted acts in front of a little girl. Koyomi..." I said with a posed look.

"N-Nadeko. Please. back to the main topic."

(FOCUSED)

"You're right Araragi."

Now we had calmed down, and the slumbering foreigner was trying to get up as well. His eyes were red like blood, and he looked pale. "Ahh, Daniel. We're going over the process of my backwards ascension. How do we go about it?"

"The snakes. We chop them off to the length of your original hair... And Koyomi..."

"Huh? Daniel, you're all better."

"Yes, and my blood is just starting to circulate so I'm calm for now. But I wanted to tell you about something later. I guess I can say it now since this girl's memory will be foggy yet again. You know that girl? Ougi. You'll have to deal with her soon."

**/Araragi's frown was clear. He was depressed. How could I not see it this whole time. The sad expression when he met me? The pink eyes?**

**_"Ahh... How are you doing. I mean aren't you..." _With that greeting, he was worried about anybody. He wanted to distract himself.**

**_"That's right. I'm a lecherous pervert, so stay away from me... Nadeko-Chan..." _But that was because he was ashamed of the grief he caused me? No, he was caught off guard, and he was grieving about many things I'm sure. So he saw me, and went to look for comfort. **

**_"Oh, you have a girlfriend Koyomi? That's so nice! Your sisters told me you were a single, lonely, loser, virgin! I'm so happy for you!" _I am happy for him that he has someone to call a lover. A partner even. So where did this sorrow come from? Was this a recent thing? Or was it building up over the years? I wonder.../**

"Alright. But let's deal with this now instead. All of that can wait until a better tomorrow."

"Sure. Any last wishes Nadeko? Perhaps you want a memory to stay behind in your memory?"

"Hmm. Let me think Daniel..." I already knew what I wanted. "A tragic memory. Leave me with that."

"Are you sure? That seems quite shallow. Sad even, more or less."

"Yes. That's what I wish for. I want the memory of a troubled romance to stay in my mind so that it will help me as a better person. Even the sad memories I kept from before. I want to remember it all. I want to remember how my school fell apart, and how I will forever stay a pampered pretty little girl for the rest of my days. I want to remember the pathetic qualities about myself and even more. Please leave me with all of that this time..."

"..." Daniel did not respond.

"..." Nor Araragi.

"..." And even the slave.

"Alright. Stay still."

"T-Thank you... Koyomi. Even though the chance never came up, this last time, can I have the experience of love from you first hand?" Daniel kept his fingers deadly straight, and Koyomi crept close to my face. Shinobu looked away honorably.

"Like this?" He cupped my face, and he leaned in for kiss.

(SMOOCH)

It happened... and it was... nice. "Goodbye until we meet again. I'm glad I can remember this moment."

"Oh I'm sorry Nadeko."

"!"

"You can't remember everything. You're not allowed to."

.

..

...

...

...

_**~FIN~**_


	8. Koyomi Depression Chapter Part 1

(1)

It wasn't long after school started for all of us. It was an overwhelming sensation to go through that summer with so many problems. But when that thing was present... I thought nothing of it. She always talked down to me in a berative tone as if to sound above me, or even interesting. Though, all she ever proved was that I had as many faults as the next person. If not more wrongs you could say. It was after college exams that I was seperated from all my friends and family, and enemies. Though back in February when I had taken that doll girl under my care, I left her with my sisters to protect them in case anything happened. Hitagi and me are in the same college, and even have our own home together with an income of Ninety Five Grand a year together yearly. Well it was a good guess at what yearly income would be. But aside from that, this is a different story. It's a calamity of metaphors for sorrows every being must go through, and the loss of some things that are special to you. This is not a story with a villian and a simple problem. It's a story about an army of worries causing the problem, and with not just one problem, but a complex maze of problems. Of course I started to gain this illness known as: DEPRESSION.

"Koyomi?" Hitagi poked at me under my covers.

"Hmm? Anything wrong?"

"It's Four in the afternoon, just how long did you stay up last night studying?"

"It was sunny out, so... Must have been noon."

"WHAAAAAA?!" She fell onto my bed with worry. "Are you in pain? Do you have a headache? Was it truly necessary to stay up that late Araragi? Tell me." She leaned close to me for an answer.

"It was necessary, and I feel fine with no headache. I'm just exhausted, so if you could leave me to my leisure. I am sorry." I pulled the covers over my head. I heard what sounded like she was changing clothes in front of my bed, and I had peeked.

(SCISSORS)

Ooh. She was going to take a shower. Must have had a long day at work and wanted to relax. That's all I thought. She only aspired to rest with me for the rest of the day before tomorrow's classes had resurrected in our college. Though I could no longer await for this feeling to pass. This overwhelming swelling in my chest has gotten worse since a certain day came by. So I'd figure Hitagi wanted to talk about this incident as well. Suppose this should go well?

(Probably not)

"You can be so insensitive sometimes..." I replied to my better half.

She warped out of my shadow slowly and snuggled withme under the covers. "I won't treat you like a child and lie to you. Senjougahara may be upset by what you and I have decided to keep hidden this long. I'll only be here to help persuade her at all. But if anything were to happen..." Her eyes spiralled and turned red. "...I'll only comfort you."

(HOW ROMANTIC)

(THAT WAS HOW I FELT)

(FROM ONE DEMON TO ANOTHER)

"You keep a look of intensity Shinobu. Has my power really affected you that much?"

"Not quite. It's just- You're very nervous." She kept her body close to mine and shook violently.

"Oh. Right..." I pat her on the head and she returned to her domain. Now it was time to face a problem. Telling the truth from a lie. To achieve the lightened burden that may come from being honest. This is what I will achieve. The bathroom opened to my grandiose purple and red lined room with a warm mist putting a wet dew on everything. I had felt my stomach drop, and the light outside was black with my lamp turning a hint of red. Perhaps this was a visual metaphor representing the anger that would soon fill the room. No. It was a hostile presence coming my way. It was all pointed towards me because she had not heard from me all last night, or yesterday. I was not really studying last night.

"So, were you really here yesterday?" She asked, as she tilted her head slowly with her face plain.

"No. I was trying to find Oshino Meme."

"Why?" She slipped a razor from a cabinet beside her, and played with it in her hands.

"Because I'm slowly, but surely turning."

"Turning? What do you mean?"

"My vampire nature has returned to me all the way, and it's been a problem since February in the beginning of this year. Now the problem has worsened, and I cannot turn back to my humane status. I am in fear for my life and family. My anxiety has increased tenfold, and I do not know what to do." I put my head down in pity. "I do not wish to fight back my pursuers, yet I have the urge to do so. I can not formally explain it, but I would agree that my hostility is not natural. I am ready to kill if required I think." My eyes held a hue of red, and I frowned in shame. "In the moment, I think I could really hurt you Hitagi. That's why I've been so distant."

(THAT'S RIGHT)

(I MADE EXCUSES)

(AND IT HURT US)

"Hmm..." She turned her back towards me, and she seemed fully clothed. "You really are so kind. Araragi." The fog reddened and my lamp broke. No light was in sight here. Her footsteps seemed to slow towards my position, and I was nervous. I used my sight to see her pointing the razor at me, and it made me upset.

"Do not threaten me Senjougahara. I already feel the regret will hurt more than the blade you strike me with."

"Heh. Are you trying to say I will feel horrible for hurting you? Don't be so foolish. I hate your kindness Araragi." She stabbed me in the neck with the razor.

"W-WHY!" I choked on my blood.

(NOW)

(WE WAIT)

"Oh... No! No No... I'm so sorry! Sorry! I really am Koyomi! I'm so sorry." She shook and she looked on the verge of tears.

"I know. Gah." I coughed up the razor with a piece of my lung stuck on the end. "I told you. It will feel worse didn't I?" I smiled. But she shed tears harshly.

"We'll find him. And you won't have to bear this pain anymore... We will find him."

(SHE'S SO ANXIOUS)

(MUST FEEL CONFUSED)

(OR GUILTY)

"No. Our lives are ahead of us. I'll deal with the consequences, and we'll see what happens. There is no need to worry. It will be hard to kill me or Shinobu at this point. Impossible since it is the two of us."

"Hmm?" Hitagi wiped away her tears. "Shinobu has reached her power from before now? But she's always shown as a little girl is she not?"

(OH)

(WELL)

(I MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT NOW)

"I like her little girl form most. So she prefers that."

"You also like short hair..." She said with wonder, no anger.

"Ahh... Well... She's gone and done away with that too."

"Really? I haven't spoke to her in a long while. She must look cute..." She looked sad.

"Well yes. But you on the other hand... GEH." I sat still feeling the blonde's hostility towards me. "I mean she is more cute, but you are more beautiful. I like to have both preferences."

"That doesn't help you know. You sound like a pimp complimenting his two favorite escorts, but can't decide who's better. Get to the point."

"Yes. Get to the point." She, the vampire stuck her head out of my shadow. "As a matter of fact, I thought your dream girl was Hanekawa, was it not?" They both gave me death glares.

"Well, obviously I'm an empty shell in need of love. And only you two are able to give me that. So she can not be in the mix here! Two is enough! My one half, and my other half! You both complete me!" I put a knee on the bed and sang praises with an arm out like I was Romeo, and they were both My Juliet.

"Hmm. You make a suitable half as well." Shinobu blushed and played with her short hair.

"Indeed."

(BOTH GIRLS)

(NOW FLUSTERED)

...

(2)

To make my mood worse, the day after I had been questioned about my devotion, I had recieved a call from Gaen. She did not seem the least bit calm and collected like she usually was. It was a brief conversation, but it was enough to put me in despair.

"So, another person wants to defy all logic and defy my requests yet again? Do not get so cocky after Kaiki's attempts worked out in the end. You're young, and only a smaller fake."

"Ahh. What pleasure do I owe you? Does this concern my vampirism?"

"You seem to be cocky today. You think I'm not able to exorcise you properly Araragi?"

Her superiority annoyed me. "Well, it's the fact that you wouldn't even try to do it yourself. I know she is watching me Gaen. Don't waste my time..."

"Fine then. One last warning. Redeem yourself. Leave this town and never come back. It is your only choice."

"Or you will kill me?"

"..."

"What if I find Oshino Meme?"

"Don't waste MY time." She said coldly. The phone hung up, and big sister was watching me somewhere. Of course, I mean Gaen's servant. The owner of the doll. I ignored her nervous glare and I had left onto a train to an old friends home. A good one at that. One I feel a lot of regret for even. It is selfish of me to say this, but if I had not met Hitagi, I may have fallen for the next girl. Mayoi. If I hadn't met her as well, then Kanbaru. And so on with even Nadeko. But the lingering in Hitagi's heart had me fall for her. Not at first, but surely.

(BITTER)

(SORROW)

(MELANCHOLY)

(THESE EMOTIONS STIR IN ME THE CLOSER I ARRIVE.)

I was off the train with the wind blowing my way, and tons of maple leaves kicked around my path to her house. My heart sank... And I've no idea why. Why was I feeling this way? Had my choices in the past recently hurt me that much? Here's all I left out in the story I told Senjougahara. A couple months back, Daniel and I confronted Hitagi's crab in town, to come back to retain her burdens yet again. So he died in a way I could not fathom, in which Ougi berated me for. I was there to help him live, but they both laughed in my face. Here's what my problem has been the whole time. My own damned indecisive mind haunts me now. Yes. The indecision's to come my way, may hurt the people around me more. So...

...

I was here.

"Araragi! So nice to see you this fine sundown!"

"Hanekawa..."

"That look on your face. You held the same expression when you were a vampire before right? Are you hungry?" She lowered the right side of her shirt to reveal her neck.

"You... You knew already..." I was baffled. She saw right through me. "I'm sorry. Your scent has always been attractive to me. So I could not help it."

"You don't say?" She gave me a cold look. "You know, at your very core you really are selfish Araragi. You won't bite your lover, but you wish to bite me instead? Just why is that? Do you hate me?"

No way. "I love you."

"W-What?" She looked like there were stars in her eyes. Or maybe she was about to cry.

"Hanekawa. I've always loved you..."

_**...**_

_**To all who are taking in my thoughts and actions from the beginning, prepare to see my descent. My sorrow does not end so cheerfully or quick, but it will only increase as my prep-to-die attitude gets me in trouble. A scary harem has finally started, an epic shonen has begun it's arc, and a genre is about to be deconstructed. I have fallen deep into a pitiful chapter in my life...**_

_**DEPRESSION**_


End file.
